


Charm

by extremelyperturbed



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jane Austen Fusion, Drama, F/M, Fluff, M/M, non-cannibalism AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremelyperturbed/pseuds/extremelyperturbed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The basic setup is from a Jane Austen book called Persuasion; however it will go its own way after the initial set-up.  Basically, Hannibal was engaged to Will when they were both younger.  However, due to the fact Will was poor and with no family to speak of and about to join the Navy, Bedelia and Hannibal's uncle had talked Hannibal into breaking off his engagement with Will.  Seven years later, Hannibal and his uncle have to rent out their estate to get out of debt and decide to go to Bath, a resort town, to live until their financial situation stabilizes.  While taking a detour to visit his sister, Hannibal meets with someone he didn't think he'd ever see again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m sorry but it must be done,” said Lady Bedelia Du Maurier to Sir Robert Lecter in the drawing room of his estate. She had gone over his finances with his nephew Hannibal and the family solicitor Leonard Brauer. “Due to the expenses from Lady Murasaki’s funeral, Mischa’s wedding and her dowry, you must retrench,” she said. “Your debts far exceed your income.”

“What should I do?” said Sir Robert Lecter. He was a handsome man though not a practical one. It was partly his obsession with appearances that had gotten him in trouble in the first place. His budgeting was barely tenable with his spendthrift ways but the major events had tipped his situation into territory where if it went on, he might become impoverished. While his wife was alive, she had arranged things as well as she did her flowers but sadly she had been gone for the past four years.

“There is a solution,” said Leonard Brauer, a most cunning and competent practitioner of law. “If you were to rent out the estate, the income from the rent would go a long way in not only paying down your debt in a matter of a few years but also sustain you comfortably in the meantime.”

“But where shall I live?” 

“Bath,” said Lady Du Maurier. “It is a charming resort town that attracts visitors all over England. I myself have enjoyed staying there. There are many suitable properties and it will be in a manner not unlike the one you enjoy at present.”

“But who shall rent out my estate and be able to pay the rent?”

“Fortunately,” said Leonard Brauer, “A retired Admiral Jack Crawford and his wife are in the market for a place like this to live. I have checked their references and they are willing to pay the rent requested. Also as they are a childless couple, there will be little wear and tear of the furniture and the rest of the house. They are as close to ideal tenants as I can find.” 

“An Admiral,” said Sir Robert Lecter. “At least nobody will complain about the quality of my tenants.” He did not look happy but he could not deny that debts had to be paid.

“You must also think about this in terms of your nephew. You should not leave him with nothing.”

“Of course not! Even a man like him needs some property in order to find someone suitable.” Sir Robert narrowed his eyes and turned towards Hannibal. “I do hope that you have been doing some work in that regard, Hannibal. While a man may have more latitude in terms of his age when it comes to settling down, one should not wait until one has completely lost every other attractive quality other than his estate to do so.”

“Perhaps his luck will change in Bath,” said Lady Du Maurier.

“Perhaps."

As Sir Robert Lecter and Leonard began working on the paperwork, Hannibal escorted Lady Bedelia home. As they walked out the door, Hannibal said, “I notice that while I am being pushed to marry, you have not availed yourself of that recourse.”

Lady Du Maurier said, “I am in no hurry to give someone sovereignty over me and my money, especially after having been freed of a most stifling situation. I enjoy having a glass of wine in the afternoon and I do not want someone who will scold me for it.”

“Then why are you asking that I do so?”

“Because underneath that façade of a dutiful nephew and loving brother, I see someone who is lonely and wants a partner.”

“I have friends.”

“I did not say that you didn’t. I said that you wanted a partner.”

“I have had offers.”

“Offers that I notice that you have turned down.” 

“I did not find them suitable.”

“Or not as suitable as the one you found Will Graham’s.”

Hannibal’s eyes glistened as he felt a pang in his breast from remembering the last time they saw each other, seven years ago. “I only turned him down because you and my uncle were so against it.”

“It is no criticism of his person but he only had a small cottage and a pack of dogs to his name at the time. I could not recommend that one marries a man whose career may end in death, injury or being in a foreign prison without any sort of compensation for taking on that risk. If you had impetuously wed such a man, it would‘ve hurt Mischa‘s prospects in terms of marriage.”

“That’s no longer an issue. She has married Frederick Chilton.” Even though two years had passed since the wedding, he had not completely reconciled himself to her marriage to the man. He did not think him worthy of her though if pressed, he would have to admit he would have a hard time with almost any man.

“I know that you are not fond of the man but he is a very wealthy man who is respectable. She has found happiness with him so she has done much better than many women I know.” 

"I heard that Will has done well for himself since then." He had been keeping track of his naval career from afar. He had been promoted to Captain and had captured The Shrike, and The Red Dragon and had been generously compensated for his success.

"I still would not recommend the match." 

***

Mischa heard about them moving out of their estate from letters from Hannibal and her uncle. She invited both of them to stay with her and Frederick. Her uncle had turned her down as he had to work with Leonard in finding a suitable place in Bath but encouraged Hannibal to visit his sister in Uppercross. 

Hannibal often visited his sister at her husband’s cottage. And as such, he often observed how she was with her husband. It was generally agreed that Frederick Chilton had improved in temperament when he had gotten married. He was less prickly and awkward and somehow simultaneously less arrogant and more confident. However, it seemed to be only Hannibal who saw that it was her nudges, whispers, comforting hand at the small of his back and the occasional pinch that seemed to steer him towards better manners and a lighter mood. It may also have been that there were no more whispers about whether or not he would die a bachelor. 

When he entered the drawing room of the cottage, he found her lying on the sofa with Frederick sitting in a chair nearby, reading a medical journal. “Mischa, are you ill?” She seemed to smell different than she usually did, and her face seemed to almost glow. 

“I am merely tired due to my condition.”

“Condition?”

“She is with child!” said Frederick, looking rather smug. Previously, he had been fretting over the possibility of lack of issue. However, now he was beaming since not only was he going to be a father but another possible round of rumors had been put to rest before they could begin. 

“Oh, Frederick, I wanted to announce it. Yes, my dear Hannibal, you are to be an uncle. I did not want to say it until now because I wanted to be sure. Frederick warned me that the first three months were the most uncertain.”

“My dear Mischa, congratulations,” said Hannibal, genuinely pleased at the news. “What names have you decided upon?”

“It really depends on whether the child is a boy or a girl. If a son, Frederick rather wants to name the child after himself while I’m more inclined to name him after our uncle. If a girl, I would like something to do with flowers.”

“I’m sure the child will have a wonderful name.”

“We’re not stopping at just one,” said Frederick, smiling.

“Oh, Frederick!” sighed Mischa. “That sort of thing does not need an announcement.”

“Please do not fret,” said Frederick. 

“How has it been?’ said Hannibal. 

“The first few months I have been tired and nauseous,” said Mischa. “But it is to be expected. It is only recently that my appetite has returned and my mornings are no longer an ordeal. I have become weepy of late. I can only hope everybody will be patient with me.”

“Does Frederick’s parents know?”

“We are to visit them later this week and give them the good news.”

***

Now, Frederick’s parents happened to live in a mansion a fraction of a mile away, which was not surprising as the cottage and the mansion belonged to the same estate. Mischa insisted on walking, noting that inactivity only bred more inactivity and that she would request a carriage when she truly needed one. 

Once there, they were led to the drawing room by the servants to where Mr. and Mrs. Chilton were waiting for them.

“Hello, Frederick,” said Mr. Chilton as Mrs. Chilton hugged Mischa. They were a warm and friendly pair, not as nervous and irritable as their son.

“Oh, Hannibal, nice of you to visit. I heard from Mischa that you and your uncle had to rent out the estate.”

“It is but a temporary measure,” said Hannibal. “After our debts are discharged, we will be moving back in.”

“That’s not the reason we came to visit,” said Frederick.

“What is it, dear?” said Mrs. Chilton.

“I am here to inform you that you are both to be grandparents.”

“Oh, Frederick!” said Mrs. Chilton, who gave her son a kiss on the cheek and his father patted him on the back. They turned to Mischa and fussed over her and asked her various questions about how she was taking care of herself. 

Hannibal smiled and watched as his sister was doted on. What complaints he had about their son, he did not have about his in-laws. He felt a pang of jealousy, not directed at his sister but more towards what she had. 

“This calls for a party,” said Mrs. Chilton. “Hannibal, will you be dancing this time?”

“I’m afraid that I will be maintaining my station at the piano.”

“We should invite the Admiral and his wife who are renting your estate,” said Mr. Chilton.

“I believe that would be the polite thing to do,” said Hannibal.


	2. Chapter 2

“What are Admiral Crawford and his wife like?” said Mischa as she and Hannibal rode on a carriage back to the Lecter estate. They had sent a letter informing Admiral and Mrs. Crawford of their visit. 

“Our solicitor was the one who dealt with them the most. He recommended them most highly. I have heard only good things about them,” said Hannibal. He did not want to admit it but he was a little homesick. As warm and welcoming as his stay at Uppercross had been, he still missed the familiarity of his own room and grounds. 

They were led to the parlor to wait for Mrs. Crawford. Along the way, Hannibal noticed that the mansion had been redecorated but in a tasteful way. A short time after they sat down on the couch, the woman walked into the room. “I did not expect you until later,” said Mrs. Crawford. “I hope that the carriage ride here didn’t jostle you too much.”

“No, it was delightful. I came by to see how you have been enjoying our estate," said Hannibal.

“It is all I could ask for,” she said. "The servants have anticipated our every need."

“I’m glad to hear that,” said Hannibal. 

“Frederick’s parents, my in-laws, love to hold parties involving everyone in the neighborhood. I've come to extend an invitation to both you and your husband,” said Mischa.

“I will have to ask my husband,” said Mrs. Crawford, “But I’m sure he would love to come. Also . . .” She paused. 

“Also?” said Mischa.

“I have a friend who is in the market for a spouse. A party like this sounds like the perfect way for him to find one. I'm afraid that is too forward a request.”

“As long as he is respectable, I see no problem with having Mr. and Mrs. Chilton extend an invitation to him as well. What is his name?” said Mischa.

“He is Captain Will Graham.”

“Oh, then he must come,” said Hannibal. He knew that Mischa was surprised by his announcement but he didn’t want any doubt about Will being allowed to come.

”Of course," said Mischa. "I will simply have to make sure one more setting is at the table."

"I hope you will stay for tea," said Mrs. Crawford. "My husband should be back within the half hour from the village."

After having tea with both Admiral. and Mrs. Crawford, Mischa and Hannibal made their goodbyes and went back on the carriage to go back to Uppercross.

As they sat in the carriage, Mischa said, “Hannibal, I‘ve never seen you so excited for someone to come to a party. Do you know him?”

“I knew him seven years ago before he went to sea.”

Mischa frowned and pursed her lips. “Come, Hannibal, this isn’t about a mere acquaintance for you to react this way.”

Hannibal licked his lips and said, “I was engaged to him for a matter of months.”

“I did not know about this.”

“You were away at school at the time. It was not publicly known but it was serious enough that our uncle and Lady Du Maurier insisted that I break the engagement. They reminded me that I could not just take my taste into account but that I had obligations and expectations to others I had to take into consideration.”

“Yet, you still have feelings for him.”

“Yes. He had done nothing wrong. It was that he had nothing but himself to offer and only I saw his potential at the time.”

“Perhaps, he still has feelings for you.”

“As I was the one who broke off the engagement, it may be that all he has are feelings of hatred.”

***

Fortunately for Hannibal, the Chiltons were perfectly happy to extend an invitation to Will as well. And with a few whispers about seating, Mischa managed it so that they sat facing each other for dinner. However, it seemed all her efforts were for nothing as Will refused to make eye contact with Hannibal but insisted on looking at everybody else at the dinner table. Even so, Hannibal derived some joy at seeing that Will, if anything, had become handsomer during the time he had been absent in his life. His blue eyes and dark curly hair were the same and his uniform made him look sharper than the clothes he could afford to wear seven years ago.

“The food is delicious,” said Will.

Mrs. Chilton smiled and said, “Hannibal suggested some recipes.”

“Of course,” said Will.

Mrs. Crawford said, “I heard that you are looking for a spouse.”

Will looked surprised then ducked his head and said, “Yes, I am.”

Hannibal could not help but notice that this news produced quite the buzz around the table, especially among the young women. It was with some difficulty that he did not scowl. 

Will continued, “I’m finally someone with position and money and I want to settle down as soon as I find someone who‘s suitable. The problem is that I can’t see anybody happy with my being gone for months at a time while they stay at home.“

“They could live on board,” said Admiral Crawford. “Just like my Bella.” He flashed his wife an appreciative smile. “At first, I was afraid of having her on board but then she told me that as we were married, there was no way that she would tolerate being separated from me and not facing life together.”

“Doesn’t Mrs. Crawford miss the comforts of home?” said Will.

“Wherever Jack is, I consider that my home. Also as he was the captain, he had the best quarters of the ship. As he is as insistent on good food as I am, we both eat rather well. Without Jack, I would never have gone to Italy or many other countries,” said Mrs. Crawford.

“If you ever have the opportunity, you should go there. The country’s almost as beautiful as my wife,” said Admiral Crawford. The husband and wife smiled at each other.

“I think that it would be delightful to live onboard a ship,” said Beverly Katz, a cousin of Frederick Chilton. She was staying at his parents' house to gain access to a wider society.

“I confess I would prefer to remain somewhere more stable and grounded but I would have no problem occupying myself,” said Alana Bloom, a young lady who was a friend of Beverly Katz.

“It’s not all blue skies and sea breezes. There was one time I had just got into port an hour before a storm that lasted four day and nights that would’ve surely sunk my ship. I could’ve just been a small footnote in the Navy List,” said Will, referring to a book that listed the Navy’s ships and its captains. However, many of the girls were not the least bit fazed by this but instead impressed. 

After everyone’s stomach had settled from dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Chilton had proposed that there should be dancing. “Hannibal, will you do us the favor of playing music for dancing?”

“It would be my pleasure.” 

Hannibal sat at the piano and began playing. From his seat, he noticed that Will was continually being asked to dance by one girl after another. He noted that one Brian Zeller seemed to pout whenever Will danced with Beverly. He could only think to himself that he knew exactly how Brian felt as he let his fingers flit their way over the keys.

After he had finished a song, Mischa sat down on the seat next to him. “Hannibal, why don’t you go and dance? I’ll play for a while. Besides, I need to be off my feet right now.” She whispered in his ear. “Ignoring each other won’t solve the problem.”

Will had decided to sit down on the sofa to take a rest before dancing again. Hannibal sat down next to him and said, “If you have not promised the next dance to someone else, I wonder if you could do me the honor of . . .”

“I am not interested,” said Will, “I’m sorry.”

The brusque reply stilled Hannibal’s tongue. He could not do more if he did not want to cause an unpleasant scene, embarrassing them both. “I see . . .” It was evident that Will still held his breaking of the engagement against him. After his sister had finished playing a song, he asked his sister for his seat back and played for the rest of the evening.

***  
Hannibal heard that Will was staying with the Crawfords for the foreseeable future and would often be visiting Mischa‘s in-laws. “I suppose it will make things awkward for you,” said Mischa as she sat in the parlor with Hannibal, “It will be unavoidable for the both of you to see each other at their house.”

“I still have my manners,” said Hannibal. Besides, it was better than not seeing him at all. 

“You are not the only one he has discomfited. Many of the young men in the neighborhood have been grumbling that all the young women talk about nothing but Captain Will Graham.”

Hannibal nodded. Besides Brian Zeller, he knew that there was also someone else who was not happy that Will would be visiting the Chiltons. Nicholas Boyle, a neighbor of the Chiltons and a suitor of Alana's, had found out that she was now favoring the Captain. While Boyle was due to inherit an estate as the eldest son, was educated and had the position of curate with prospects for a promotion, he was still not as wealthy as Will nor as dashing. Seeing his hoped-for-fiancee swoon for another man at a relative's house was too much for his pride. As a result, he was now making himself absent from Mr. and Mrs. Chilton’s house where he had once been a regular visitor. 

Frederick walked in from a morning hunt with little to show for it, something that often occurred. “Talking about Captain Graham?“

“Yes, Frederick,“ said Hannibal.

Frederick said, “Which girl do you think he’ll choose? Beverly Katz or Alana Bloom.”

“Who do you think he has in mind?” said Mischa.

“While I think Alana is prettier, Beverly is more outgoing,” said Frederick. “Beverly’s liable to snatch him up if Alana continues to dither between her other suitor and him.”

“Not any of the other girls in the area?” said Hannibal.

“He has not visited any other houses and as Beverly is the only one living with my parents at the moment and Alana the only one visiting . . . It would seem their chances are much better. As he has twenty thousand pounds and still has a long career ahead of him, he would be quite the catch for either of them.”

Hannibal said, “I find this discussion all very unseemly.”

“In what way?” 

“I would hate that while pursuing Captain Graham, they would each lose a suitor and not win him in the end. I would also hate Captain Graham of being accused of trifling with their feelings. It is bad business for everyone.”

Mischa had been discreet and had not told her husband of Hannibal’s feelings toward Will. It was the only reason that Frederick could laugh while saying, “Are you interested in Beverly or Alana? Is that why you are so sour about this? Poor Hannibal, that's what you get for playing the piano so much!”

Seeing Mischa’s mortified face, Hannibal again thought that despite Frederick’s wealth, his sister had married well beneath herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wonder why I cast Will as the Captain and Hannibal in the Anne role, there are quite a few reasons:
> 
> 1\. Will is canonically poor and interested in fishing.  
> 2\. Hannibal is canonically noble and wealthy  
> 3\. As high ranking member of society, Hannibal is more believable in maintaining his status and following certain rules  
> 4\. I have a thing for pining!Hannibal  
> 5\. There are a few character interactions later on that make more sense if they're with Will. 
> 
> If you have read Persuasion, there are a few subplots I've decided to trim like the one involving Mrs. Clay.


	3. Chapter 3

After breakfast, Hannibal was sitting outside the cottage with his sketchbook, holding a little piece of charcoal with which to draw. As he was about to sketch a representation of the surrounding countryside, he noticed in the distance Beverly and Alana walking towards the cottage. 

“Good morning,“ he said when they stopped in front of him.

“Good morning,“ said Alana. The salutation was repeated by Beverly. 

“What are you doing so far from home?” said Hannibal.

“We were going for a walk,” said Beverly.

“Hannibal . . .” said Mischa as she opened the front door. “Oh, good morning, if you’re going for a walk, let me put on my shoes and join you.”

“It’s an awfully long distance and we know that . . . “ said Alana. 

Mischa scoffed. “I am not an invalid!”

Beverly and Alana looked at each other as if troubled by her insistence. Beverly said, “Perhaps Hannibal should come along as well.”

“That is a wonderful idea!” said Mischa. 

“I shall bring my sketchbook,” said Hannibal.

Their glumness was compounded when Will and Frederick came back to the cottage from a round of unproductive hunting and decided to invite themselves on the walk. 

As they walked, the small group further divided into smaller groups. Alana and Beverly was up front, Mischa and Frederick followed them, Will walked behind them and Hannibal was last. 

Hannibal was much tempted to try to start a conversation with Will but decided instead to simply enjoy the walk and take note of anything that seemed worth sketching. He didn’t want to try to start a conversation only to be shut down again and then have to suffer questions from the others about what had transpired or failed to transpire. 

After half an hour, Mischa yelled, “Oh, we’re going towards the Boyles’ estate! What business do you have with them?”

Alana blushed and Beverly yelled back, “Nothing wrong with paying a neighborly visit!” Beverly had a firm grip on Alana’s arm. “It won’t be long. We’ll be coming right back.”

Frederick walked up to them and chatted with them briefly. After a few minutes, he vigorously nodded and said, “I’ll be going with Alana. Mischa, you can either come or you can wait here with the rest of the party. It won’t take long.” 

Seeing that there was a hill up ahead, Mischa said, “I’ll wait here and rest.” She was more tired than she let on and so let her husband walk ahead with Alana. She turned to talk to Beverly to ask about the purpose of the walk, only to see that Beverly had already walked off quite some way with Will. She flopped down on the grass and scowled. 

Hannibal had decided to sit in a secluded spot next to a hedge-row that had a nice dry stump to sit on. He opened his sketchbook and was considering drawing something from memory when he realized that Beverly and Will were on the opposite side of the hedge-row and didn’t know he was there. While he knew it was impolite to listen, his curiosity made him close his sketchbook and listen.

Beverly‘s voice could be heard. “I had to push her to finish what she had set out to do. She’s my friend and a good person but sometimes she has a hard time making up her mind. She dithers too much, especially in manners of the heart. She was about to turn around because she was embarrassed by having a sudden retinue at her heels. I told her that she needed to go on ahead and do what needed to be done if she didn‘t want to lose him.”

“It was good of you to help her,“ Will said.

“It‘s nothing.”

“I wish more people were as decisive and straightforward as you are. I wonder if Alana and Nicholas will be truly happy, building a marriage on such an unsteady foundation. One of the most disappointing things in the world is finding that someone you believed in turned out to be so easily swayed and utterly dependent on what other people think. It can only create the greatest of disappointments. Like wiping cloth on a bedewed window pane, someone else can easily wipe away all the regard they claim they have for you. Whatever you do, do not be like that. Stay as you are now.”

“I don’t know what to say.” Beverly sounded both shocked and flattered.

Hannibal felt a pang at his chest upon hearing that. He knew that Will had him in mind when he said those things. He could hear the pain and the passion in the tone of his voice. What hurt he had inflicted was still keenly felt. 

“I’m sorry that was . . .“ Will paused before continuing, “I’m sorry, it’s been on my mind for quite some time. I’m surprised that you haven’t been already been proposed to by the other men in the area like one of the Price twins or Hannibal.” 

“You don’t know?“ said Beverly, interrupting.

“Know what?“

“Before she was courted by Nicholas Boyle, Alana sent hints, as far as was proper, to Hannibal that she was open to being courted by him. He politely declined to do so.”

“I don’t understand. She’s pretty, talented, beyond reproach in terms of reputation and the Blooms are a family as good as the Chiltons. I would think she would be exactly what he would want.“

“There are other offers he has turned down. I believe that his friend Lady Du Maurier and his uncle believe that none of them are good enough for the heir of the estate. They are said to have a great deal of influence regarding that. Even if I was interested in him, which I'm not, I don‘t like wasting time and effort.”

“Other offers?”

Hannibal heard Will and Beverly continue their walk and decided to go sit next to his sister and wait for everyone else. He had on occasion been proposed to but could not bring himself to bind himself to someone for whom he felt not even a fraction of the passion he had felt and still felt for Will. They could force him to give up on him but they couldn’t force him to accept someone he didn’t want. 

Mischa saw Frederick with both Alana and Nicholas, who were walking arm-in-arm in front of him. After she let them walk ahead, she went up to her husband and said, “Honestly, I don’t know what’s going on.”

“Mending fences, my dear, solving problems,” said Frederick with a large closed-lipped smile, looking rather pleased with himself and fairly bouncing with self-congratulation. “Nicholas and Alana were having a tiff but I have helped fixed everything.”

Beverly rolled her eyes but said nothing.

“I’m glad that things have been settled,” said Mischa. “Let’s go home now.”

After a few minutes of walking towards home, Hannibal heard a gig, a light two-wheeled carriage pulled by a single horse, in the distance. As the gig stopped in front of them, he realized that the drivers were Admiral and Mrs. Crawford.

Will smiled at them and said, “I knew you were going out driving but I didn’t know you’d come over here.”

“It was time we saw more of the area,” said Mrs. Crawford. “Where are you going?”

“We are going back to their cottage,” said Will, pointing to Mischa and Frederick.

“We have room enough for one. It would save a mile’s worth of walking,” said Admiral Crawford.

Will turned to Mischa. “You should get on board.” 

“I couldn’t . . . Perhaps one of the other girls . . .” said Mischa.

“Oh, go on,” said Frederick. “Don’t be so stubborn.”

“It’s not polite to waste a seat,” said Hannibal. 

Mischa reluctantly alighted and the Crawfords again put their gig in motion.

“That was very kind of you,” said Hannibal to Will.

“It was nothing. The ones you should be thank are the Crawfords.”

“I still appreciate it,” said Hannibal. “She can be very stubborn when she wants to be.”

Will was about to say something when Beverly took his arm and said, “Come on, we’re going to be left behind.” As Hannibal did not want to walk with Frederick, he again walked behind everybody else by himself. 

***  
At a dinner at Mr. and Mrs. Chilton’s house, Will said, “Just yesterday, I received a letter from my friends at Lyme Regis. They have asked for me to come and visit them.”

“Lyme Regis?’ said Frederick.

“Lyme is a resort town by the coast,” said Will. “A fellow Captain named Peter Bernardone was struck in the head during a battle and can no longer command, so he lives on a pension of half his former salary. Matthew Brown, a surgeon who has previously served under my command, currently takes care of him in return for room and board and a generous stipend. They also wrote that a new and eccentric boarder has also come to live with them and pays his share of the expenses, which helps a great deal.” 

“They sound terribly interesting and it sounds like great fun,” said Beverly. “Can I come with you?”

“Of course, you can’t go by yourself,” said Frederick. “It would be unseemly.“

“You can come as well,” said Will.

“I must accompany my husband,“ said Mischa.

“Would you care to join us, Hannibal?” said Will.

“I would like nothing more,” said Hannibal, surprised and secretly pleased at being invited. He could only hope that this indicated the beginning of a softening in Will’s attitude towards him. He decided that during this trip, he would act further to rise in Will's regard.

Eventually, it was decided that the departing party would consist of Frederick, Mischa, Hannibal, Alana, Beverly, and Will formed a party to go visit Lyme. Mr. and Mrs. Chilton declined as it was not in season. It was decided that they would leave the next morning and spend a few days before returning, giving them time not only to explore the area but to rest the horses.

The next morning after a full breakfast, they all got into a carriage. Along the way, Beverly pulled a book from her bag. 

Will said, “What are you reading? The Accursed Pit of the Horned God?” He raised an eyebrow at the title and the imagined contents. 

Beverly said, “It’s the newest novel by Miriam Lass. A woman is being held in a dungeon in the basement of a house by a man who is not a man but a monster.”

“That sounds horrible,” said Alana, making a face. To Alana’s tastes, the style of her friend’s books was an exercise in excess of the wrong kind.

“These books are quite popular. Brian and his friend Jimmy Price like these books as well,” said Beverly. 

“There’s an abandoned house in town where the locals say a family disappeared thirty years ago. Some say it’s haunted by their ghosts. Though I think it‘s more likely that they just left to avoid collection of their debts,” said Will. 

Piqued by the mockery of her literary tastes, Beverly continued reading the book all the way there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, things will diverge a lot and be compressed from the book. 
> 
> I believe Jimmy mentioned being a twin. 
> 
> Lyme Regis is an actual city near the coast.
> 
> Catherine Morland of Northanger Abbey is a fan of Gothic novels. So not out of context for a book like that to be read and it's the closest thing I could think of for the Science Team to enjoy that's anything like their canonical work. It also plays a role in the next chapter, sort of. 
> 
> Why Nicholas Boyle? Well, I was trying to think of a normal regular guy and didn't want set up Alana with someone sleazy like Sutcliffe. That strikes me as an even weirder pairing. 
> 
> For some reason, I think Frederick would be a hysterical husband.
> 
> Handbags of a sort existed in the early 1800s. I expect Beverly to have handcrafted something to hold a book. http://www.fashion-era.com/1800_accesories.htm


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter deviates quite a bit from the book Persuasion as it mixes in quite a bit of Hannibal canon but does retain the main points.

Once the party reached their destination, they received a warm welcome from Captain Bernardone and Matthew Brown at their house. It was apparent that Matthew Brown was the true head of the household as Captain Bernardone obviously depended on Matthew to be a proper host. Their boarder, Randall Tier, poked his head out of his room long enough for introductions to be made before retreating, much like a turtle hiding in his shell. 

Matthew Brown said, “Please don’t mind him. He’s a scientist of sorts. He helps supply museums and collectors with bones of creatures . There are quite a lot of old bones in the area but he’s also gone overseas in search of something novel to add to his collection.”

Frederick said, “We passed through town and the streets were almost empty.” 

“You came during late autumn. If you had come during summer, the entire beach would be dotted with people. I find it too crowded and noisy during that time,” said Matthew.

Will said, “I brought five people with me so we were planning on going to an inn and rent out some rooms.”

“No, no,” said Captain Bernardone. “You must come stay. It’s rare that we get visitors.”

“Please do stay,” said Matthew. There is room enough for all of you here if you don’t mind sharing rooms and it would save you all a good deal of money.”

“Won’t your boarder mind?”

“As long as you give him his privacy, he will be fine.”

Captain Bernardone and Matthew quickly arranged rooms so that Beverly and Alana shared a room, and Frederick and Misha shared another one. Hannibal was surprised when he was given a room to himself. “Am I not to share a room?”

“I am having Will sleep in my room,” said Matthew.

“I would not want to impose on my hosts,” said Hannibal.

Matthew’s smile showed teeth. “Will thought you would like one to yourself. Besides he and I need to catch up on the many things that have happened since last we saw each other.”

“I appreciate your kindness.” His eyes did not reflect the polite smile he gave Matthew.

***   
After dinner, Matthew had pulled aside Will for private conversation and the others were being shown Captain Bernardone’s various pets which included a cat he called Mr. Whiskers and two hens, Beatrice and Sweetpea, he kept in the backyard for the sake of fresh eggs. Hannibal found himself in the corner of the room with Randall Tier, who had surprisingly not retreated to his room once dinner had concluded. “I heard that you are an educated man,” said Randall.

“Yes, I am a doctor of medicine,” said Hannibal. “I take it that you are a man of science.”

Randall nodded. “While my education was not as extensive as yours, I did learn Linnaean taxonomy and how to properly clean and mount my finds. I am also a member of The Geological Society of London. If you do not mind, I could show you my collection.”

“I would be happy to see it. I am told you find specimens here.” 

Randall smiled. “That is true. I’ve found complete skeletons of various animals that are no longer with us like the ichthyosaurus.”

“Do others come here to Lyme to find specimens?”

“Yes. Sadly, I don’t talk to them much as often they are merely after a curiosity to display at a dinner party to show how ’brilliant’ they are even if my sales to them help fund my research. However, there are a few residents including a couple women who devote themselves to this and I occasionally have tea with them.”

Randall led Hannibal to his room and there was a large skeleton of a beast. “Guess what it is.”

“I am guessing that it is some kind of bear.”

Randall looked terribly impressed. “Yes, it’s the cave bear. Their bones are actually fairly common but this extinct animal still remains my favorite. They’re much like the brown bears of today except larger and with key differences in their teeth. I occasionally dream that I am back in the distant past as one of these magnificent beasts.”

Randall showed him the other, much smaller pieces of his collection and where he had found them. “I once tried to interest Mr. Brown in my work. I even proffered a skeleton of a pterodactyl, a very rare and valuable item but he told me that he preferred live birds to dead ones.” Randall looked terribly hurt by that.

“I think that if you are interested in hunting something, you must use bait that it favors.”

Before Randall could reply, there was a knock on the door and Captain Bernardone asked if they would like to have a little brandy before turning in for the night. Hannibal assented while Randall stated that he would like to go to sleep without the aid of a drink.

***  
Hannibal was about to walk through the kitchen to the back door to walk to the water's edge and sketch the sun rise over the ocean when he heard Matthew and Will talking. He stepped back into the shadows but didn't go back to his room.

“You’re not having trouble sleeping again, are you?” said Matthew.

“No, I’m fine.”

“Is that man the one you’ve been thinking about for the past seven years? The one who ended the engagement?” said Matthew. 

“Yes.”

“I think he did you a marvelous favor by ending it,” said Matthew. “By your description, I was expecting a much finer specimen of a man. Your memories cloud your vision. I find him plain and severe, passionless to the point I wonder if he has a drop of blood in his veins. No, Will, you should aspire to much more. You were forsaken for the promise of property and status. You are a hawk and you should not settle for a timid mouse but another hawk who desire to be your mate and nest with you.”

“Matthew, please!” said Will, his tone agitated.

“I only have your best interests at heart. I am your friend and desire only to be of service to you.”

Not waiting to hear more, Hannibal softly padded back to his room while biting his lips to keep from making a sound that would have alerted them to his presence. While glad that Will still had feelings of a more tender sort for him, he was most angry that his host was tearing him down in front of Will in a most harsh and unfair manner. It would take great restraint not to show his resentment of a man who knew nothing yet seemed to speak as if he knew everything but he was not going to injure his own reputation by fighting with Will’s friend and his current host.

***

After a hearty breakfast, everyone decided to take a walk along the coast. When Randall stated that he too would be joining them, Matthew turned to Hannibal. “You’ve made him quite social.” 

Hannibal gave Matthew the smallest of smiles and said, “You could make him social as well if you so wanted.”

While the weather was cool, the sun was out and there was no threat of rain or even drizzle. The sound of the waves and the beauty of the surrounding area worked a magic that elevated everybody's mood. “I wish I could swim,” sighed Beverly as she felt the breeze ruffle her hair and dress and watched as the waves crashed on the shore. “Though one has to wear so much that it defeats the purpose.” Women, especially, were expected to wear almost as much in the water as out and then were to be shielded by bathing machines that were four-wheeled carriages that went into the water so that a woman could change from her regular clothes into her swimsuit and then she could exit the carriage while shielded from view by other beachgoers. Once finished with the water, she had to then reverse the process to remain proper.

“Really,” said Frederick, flustered by thinking about it. “Let’s not talk about that kind of thing.” 

“Will said that there was a house that was abandoned by its family years ago,” said Beverly to Matthew, who was giving them a guided tour.

Matthew smiled at her. “I hear you like a certain type of novel. There was one house where the Hobbs family left during the night. To prepare the house to be sold to pay the creditors, the house was inspected and it turned out that room upon room had nothing but deer antlers and skins and barrels of salted meat. Everybody knew he was a hunter and nobody will turn their nose up at a properly mounted trophy but he had dozens. Nobody has heard of them since. It‘s that one on the small hill.”

“Oh . . .” said Beverly.

“There is also a story about another house that might strike your fancy, the Gumb house. He was the local tailor, a good one but a man who kept to himself and full of odd habits. When nobody had seen him in town for a week at his shop, some of the local people went inside his house and found . . .”

“And found . . .” said Beverly.

“There was a large basement with multiple rooms. In one room, he had hundreds of cocoons and moths. You can imagine it scared people when they opened the door and all these insects flew out towards the lamps in their hand. There was also a dry well down there, just a large hole in the ground. We pointed our lamps over the well and down there was what was left of Jamie Gumb. How he ended up down there is a mystery. Most people assume that he had forgotten to close it, went back down there after a drink or two then tumbled in, but nobody knows for certain.”

“How horrible . . .” said Alana though Beverly seemed to perk up.

“We sealed the well. Nobody’s lived in that house, ever since. And there it is,” said Matthew, pointing at a small house that looked perfectly like all the other houses except for showing signs of wear due to a lack of care and maintenance.

“Let’s go take a look inside,” said Beverly.

However, none of the other members of the party wanted to take another step towards the place so they continued their walk without an unplanned detour.

***   
Alana ran to the kitchen. “Have you seen Beverly? I woke up this morning and she was gone from her bed. I thought perhaps she was impatient for breakfast.”

“No, I haven’t,” said Captain Bernardone. Matthew also shook his head.

Alana knocked on the other people’s doors. Once everybody else opened their doors, Alana said, “I can’t find Beverly.”

“Maybe she went to one of the houses Matthew mentioned,” said Will. “She seemed very disappointed that she didn’t get to see what it was like inside.”

Seeing an opening, Hannibal said, “Will and I will go to the Gumb house. I think someone should check the Hobbs house just in case she went there.”

Matthew frowned as if to argue but then said, “I’ll check the Hobbs house.”

“What do I do?” said Frederick.

“How about the rest stay here in case she comes back?” said Matthew. "There is a chance she merely went for a walk."

***

Hannibal and Will walked into the Gumb house to find that Beverly was indeed inside. However, the floor had become rotten from more than a decade of neglect and the moisture of the sea air and her right foot had fallen through the wood. She had tried to pull her foot out but the splintered wood had gotten entangled with the hem of her dress. 

“Are you all right?” said Will.

“My dignity is hurt more than my body,” said Beverly, looking rather unhappy.

Hannibal pulled out a folding pen knife and said, “I’m going to have to cut off part of your dress so we can pull your foot out. I hope that it is not your favorite,” he said. He cut off the bits of twisted fabric until she was finally able to remove her foot.

“Ow!” said Beverly as she tried to put her weight on her newly freed foot.

Hannibal folded his knife and put it back in his pocket. He crouched down to look at her foot as she leaned against Will for support.

“It’s swollen and there’s bruising but nothing appears to be broken,” said Hannibal. “Once we get back to the house, I will wrap it up to stop the swelling and for the rest of the day, you should remain in bed with your injured leg elevated.” He briefly thought to himself that perhaps this show of recklessness would cool some of Will’s interest in the young lady. 

“I just wanted to see the basement.” She looked rather embarrassed at causing so much trouble.

“It’s a good thing that you didn’t go any further,” said Hannibal. “The stairs could have been just as rotten and you would’ve joined Mr. Gumb in the afterlife.”

Beverly sighed. “Thank you both.” 

Hannibal caught Will intensely looking at him then dropping his eyes as Hannibal met his gaze. 

As both Hannibal and Will had walked to the house, Will offered to give her a piggy back ride as it would be very slow going otherwise. She sheepishly accepted. 

Once they arrived at the house, Will took her to her bedroom and helped her get into bed. Everybody who had remained behind swarmed around her, giving her a mixture of reproaches for foolhardiness and expressions of relief that things had not been worse. Will and Hannibal had to shoo everybody away so her ankle could be treated. 

After Hannibal washed her foot in cool water, wrapped it to keep the swelling down and put several pillows under her foot, he left the room to find Will waiting for him outside her room as everybody else rushed in. 

“I didn’t know you were a doctor,” said Will to Hannibal.

“After you left, I went to university and decided to study medicine. I don’t practice but I still have everything up here,” said Hannibal, pointing to his right temple.

“Your memory palace.”

Hannibal smiled. “You still remember that I told you about that.”

“You’re hard to forget.”

“Will, I . . .”

“I didn’t see her at the Hobbs house . . . Oh, you found her,” said Matthew. “How is she?”

“Her ankle is sprained but fortunately nothing more than that,” said Hannibal. 

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to inspect her ankle. I have more practical experience in these matters.” He went into her room. However, after a few minutes, he came out and grudgingly admitted that Hannibal’s diagnosis was correct.

“I shouldn’t have told her about the damned house,” said Matthew.

“Nobody expected that she would’ve gone by herself there,” said Will. “When we go back, I’ll be sure to explain to the Chiltons what happened and make sure none of the blame falls on you. It’s been really good to see you again, Matthew.”

“You’re going?”

“Tomorrow morning. It would be best for her to recover at home. There’s no danger in moving her?”

“No,” said Matthew. “You are welcome back any time. Perhaps next time, we can both go swimming.” 

Captain Bernardone said, “Dinner is almost ready. I will be sure to bring a plate to our current invalid. I hope everybody likes curried lamb with rice.”

***

Upon Beverly’s return to the main house, the Chiltons were at first angry at Will that she was hurt during an outing that he had proposed. However, once they were informed of the particulars, they first scolded her then insisted that she was to make sure her ankle was fully healed before stepping out of the house again. Beverly pouted but acquiesced since her favorite thing to do at parties was dancing and she would not be able to do that for a while. 

Hannibal returned to live with his sister but considered staying temporarily with his friend Lady Du Maurier as she lived very close to his estate where the Crawfords and Will were staying. He now had some reassurance that his advances would not be summarily rejected and that some of the damage could be reversed. He had been afraid that Will’s love for him was like a broken teacup that had shattered into a dozen pieces and could be not be repaired but perhaps like a vase his aunt had mended, it could be pieced together to show that it had once been broken but had become even more beautiful after the repair. 

As it happened, Lady Du Maurier came calling at the cottage. “You look well,” she said as she was led into the parlor by Hannibal. “I heard that you went to the seashore. It seems to agree with you.”

“Thank you, I enjoyed my time there. I was about to write you a letter asking if I could visit you. I didn‘t expect you to come here first.”

“I have received a letter from Mr. Brauer that your uncle has finalized purchase of a property in Bath and that everything is now ready for your arrival.”

“I see.”

“I know you well enough that you are not pleased by this news. I know you do not want to go to Bath, but your uncle desires your presence. Also, there must be someone to keep an eye on him.”

“I sometimes feel as if I’m the guardian and my uncle is the ward,” said Hannibal.

“Be that as it may, he is still your uncle and as his heir, that entails some responsibilities.” 

Frederick and Mischa came into the parlor and Mischa said, “Lady Du Maurier, how wonderful of you to visit!”

“She’s come to take me away to Bath," said Hannibal.

“Oh, no,” said Mischa. “I shall miss you dreadfully.”

“Yes, dreadfully,” said Frederick with a great deal less sincerity. 

Mischa said, “Please, you must stay for tea while I have the servants pack his things.”

During tea, Lady Du Maurier said, “I heard there was some sort of incident in Lyme.”

Frederick said, “We were all part of a small party that went to the coast on a lark. We stayed with friends of Captain Graham. Unfortunately, it turns out that Beverly has an intense fondness for Gothic novels and went investigating a house where a mysterious death had transpired. She had the misfortune of having the floor give way and being unable to leave until Captain Graham and Hannibal rescued her.”

“She is not badly hurt?”

“No, just recovering from an injured ankle and embarrassment. There is one more thing. I believe Hannibal has a suitor.” Frederick looked terribly amused.

Mischa scowled. “You are imagining things, Frederick. Mr. Tier is not a suitor.”

“But Hannibal was the only person he talked to throughout the entire visit. He even showed him his collection of dusty old bones. His eyes were turned towards Hannibal like sunflowers turn towards the sun.”

Hannibal sighed. “Fossils, Frederick, fossils. And I believe that you are much mistaken.”

Lady Du Maurier smiled but kept her counsel.

***

“Is this not a wonderful place?” said Sir Robert as he showed the newly purchased house to Hannibal. Sir Robert seemed quite pleased with himself.

“It is well-furnished,” said Hannibal, finally find words that were complimentary. It was not a bad house but it was nothing like the estate they had had to rent out. Unlike the estate’s acres of greenery, it had not even a small garden plot. 

“I have had received dozens of invitations to socialize, many of which I had to turn down. It is so gratifying for my acquaintance to be so desired. I‘ve even renewed relations with a distant cousin, the Dowager Viscountess Purnell. Nobility, Hannibal, nobility!”

“I can see why you would like that.” He could not bring himself to even pretend enthusiasm.

“Bath does have one fault. For one lovely face, there are three dozen who are disappointingly plain,” said Sir Robert. “I thought Bath would be full of young beauties. I thought perhaps I could find a wife.”

“Uncle . . .” said Hannibal. “I’d like to remind you that you were the one who told me that one had to be careful when it came to marriage, that one had obligations besides one’s own desires.”

“I can take care of myself.” 

“Like you did with your finances.“ Hannibal felt angry. His uncle had berated him not only about hurting Mischa’s prospects when it came to marriage but also the reputation of the inheritor of the estate. However, if his uncle was intent on marrying any pretty young thing who turned his head and she had a son, he would no longer be heir to his uncle’s estate. It felt like he had been tricked into giving up Will for the sake of an estate he had been disowned from, an estate that he had put considerable effort into keeping from becoming bankrupt. The more he thought about it, the angrier he got. “I’d like to point out that the ladies may not be so welcoming once they know the extent of your indebtedness and how long it will take to move into the estate.” 

Sir Robert pouted. “I have other charms.”

“Charms that you told me mean nothing compared to financial stability.” Seeing that Sir Robert was refusing to see the hypocrisy of his position, Hannibal suddenly felt tired. “I believe I shall go rest as I feel very hot and tired.” Hannibal realized that the only thing keeping Sir Robert from actually marrying in the near future was how immensely high his standards were since before he married Lady Murasaki, he had spent three decades turning down one good offer after another. And now he was older so his physical charms would not so easily entice a woman of his aunt’s caliber. However, it was of little comfort. 

***

Hannibal was delighted when a letter arrived from Mischa, informing them that the Crawfords were coming to Bath. What pleased him even further was the shocking news that Beverly Katz had become engaged to Brian Zeller. Brian had been misinformed by the local gossips that Beverly had gone into a house where a murder had taken place and was now at the Chiltons’ house recovering from an attack that left her on the brink of death. He had rushed over and upon finding that she was merely temporarily housebound, burst forth with proclamations that when he had heard she could die he had been filled with the utmost remorse for not having told her his feelings for her sooner. Not only that but he had taken to visiting her regularly so she would not feel bored and get into more mischief. In a relatively short time, she announced that she returned his feelings and accepted his proposal. 

Hannibal smiled, not a small one but one that transformed his face. There was no longer any expectation of the Chiltons regarding Will. While he still worried about the interference of Matthew Brown, he no longer had to worry about a rival that would cause major problems with his sister’s husband and in-laws if he showed anything less than joy and excitement about an engagement between Will and Beverly. 

A few weeks later while walking through the streets of Bath, Hannibal met Admiral Crawford. “Oh, Mr. Lecter, how are you and your uncle?” said the Admiral.

“He is doing well. I heard you were coming but I didn‘t know that you had already arrived.”

“We have just arrived three days ago. We’re just a few streets away from your house.”

“Then we are neighbors.”

“Yes, we are. I don’t know if you have heard this piece of news but Beverly Katz and Brian Zeller are to be married. They are said to have known each other a long time but it is only recently that the relationship has turned romantic. I have to say I was surprised because I thought that she and Will were about to be engaged.”

“How has Will reacted to the news?”

Admiral Crawford looked puzzled. “He does not seem heartbroken or overly upset. I suppose we misjudged how attached he was to the young lady. I did suggest that he come to Bath as perhaps he will have more luck here.”

“I am sure that he will find someone suitable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.barnesandnoble.com/review/remarkable-creatures/ talks about paleontology in roughly the same era & area. 
> 
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pterodactylus are pretty rare fossil-wise
> 
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bathing_machine are a real thing.
> 
> I wanted to riff on the murders w/o them being murders. Also, the scene with Will looking at Hannibal . . . I was thinking of Will looking at Hannibal saving a man in the ambulance.
> 
> Hannibal's situation is different from Anne's in that he is the male heir so his situation is closer to the situation Mr. Eliot is in. His status as nephew and not son makes his place more precarious than a son's would be (though sons have been disinherited). However, he still has an inheritance because he still has an inheritance from his own parents so he would not be a pauper. 
> 
> Brian was the one who spoke more about Beverly's death.


	5. Chapter 5

Hannibal looked through a store that sold various accessories for men. He looked through their collection of gloves, hat, cravats and canes. He made a mental note to get Frederick a cane for his birthday in a few months since Mischa was insistent that he actually get Frederick something other than a cravat next time. Finding nothing to his satisfaction, he turned toward the door to leave only to see Will come in, wearing a hat and holding an umbrella.

He felt his heart beat faster the way it did when he had first seen him. He knew that his feelings were reflected because Will looked surprised with a slight blush on his cheeks, that was incredibly becoming. “Will, I did not know that you were in Bath.” He felt a little embarrassed at sounding a little breathless.

“I am visiting the Crawfords. I heard you are living with your uncle?”

“That is true. Living with my sister was a temporary situation. It is very good to see you.”

“I suppose you’ve heard the news?”

“You mean about Beverly and Mr. Zeller? Yes, I’ve heard of their engagement,” said Hannibal, carefully observing Will’s face. Instead of seeing disappointment, he saw relief and even serenity. 

“I hope they’re happy together. However . . . “

“However . . .”

“Considering he enjoys the same kind of books that she does, I hope that they do not encourage each other into doing even more explorations of strange houses.”

Hannibal smiled since none of Will’s words sounded like he was lovelorn from losing Beverly but was more worried about the fitness of both her and her fiance as marriage material. “They are two good people with no real obstacles. Neither of their parents object to the other, he is of good standing in terms of means and profession, and their long acquaintance leaves them with few illusions about the other. As for her appetite for rushing into adventure, I think that more than a month outside the ballroom and the mangling of a favorite dress will somehow make her more careful without crushing her spirit, which is a great part of her charm.” 

“I’m just glad that we found her before anything worse could happen,” said Will. “And that you came with me.”

They both started in surprise when they heard rain starting to fall. 

“I notice that you don’t have an umbrella with you,” said Will. “Would you like to share mine? I’m assuming you mean to return to your house.”

“If it would not inconvenience you then I would like to take shelter underneath your umbrella.”

They stepped outside and Will opened his umbrella, showing it to be quite large and built to shelter two people standing together. “Thank you,” said Hannibal.

“I heard a rumor,” said Will as they walked together.

“Oh, what kind of rumor?” 

“I only ask because I want to hear from your lips whether it is true or not. I hear your brother-in-law insists that you are entertaining a suitor . . . Randall Tier.”

Hannibal had to restrain himself from gnashing his teeth. Truly, one of Frederick’s worst faults was that every once in a while his mind would decide something was true no matter how non-existent the foundation of its veracity was. The more wrongheaded a notion he settled on, the more intensely the turgid lump in his skull clung to it despite all persuasion and rebuttals to the contrary. “I assure you that as much as I respect Mr. Tier’s intelligence, I find the focus of his interests much too narrow for someone of my tastes. I wish him luck in his endeavors and hope he finds someone more to his liking but I am not that person.”

“I see.”

“I should warn you that when it comes to me, it is my sister that you should consult as a reliable source and not her husband.”

Will laughed. “I take it that you have no fondness for him.”

His laughter made him relax. “He is my sister’s husband. That is all he is to me.”

“What were you looking for in the shop?”

“I was thinking that perhaps I should get a new cravat but none were to my liking. Perhaps I should try another store next week. Were you about to get something?”

“I was just exploring the city on foot when I saw you through the shop’s window. How are you enjoying Bath?”

“When I first came here, I did not care for it but now I’ve found it has attractions found nowhere else.”

“I hesitate to ask this question but . . .”

“If it is not offered in the spirit of insult, I will not see it as such. Please ask,” said Hannibal. If he wanted to correct any misapprehensions Will had preventing further intimacy, he had to know what they were and put them to rest. It was only recently that Will looked at him with an echo of the old warmth and he guarded that like a freezing man with his hands around a spark shielding it from moisture and spiteful wind while trying to blow and feed it into a self-sustaining fire.

“Is your uncle in financial difficulty? Is he in need of assistance?”

Hannibal sighed. “It is true that he retrenched by moving to Bath and letting out the estate. But his solicitor Mr. Brauer, Lady Du Maurier and I came up with a strategy that allows for a comfortable living while paying down his debts. He will need to stay here for a number of years but he is in no danger of losing everything. Also, my uncle seems to love Bath so much that the present arrangement might continue to exist even after his debts are paid off. If the situation was as bad as you imagined, I would’ve taken over the reins in a much more direct way. Fortunately, it does not affect my sister‘s inheritance nor my own from our parents.”

“Oh.”

“Nevertheless, I am very touched by your concern.”

“I suppose you must be getting quite a few invitations now that you’ve moved here.”

“A few. It’s not the quantity that matters,” said Hannibal. “It is the quality of the person offering the invitation.” He decided not to say anything about his uncle grousing that ever since Hannibal arrived, many of the young ladies in town had turned their attentions from the uncle to the nephew. “I would consider an invitation from you to be of the highest caliber.”

That statement brought the most delicious light blush on Will’s face. Hannibal wondered how he had lived without seeing it for the past seven years. Even though he had kept every instance in his memory palace, there was nothing like seeing it in front of him. 

“Perhaps we could go to Lyme again sometime,” said Will.

“It was a most agreeable place. I actually made some sketches of the area’s beauty and since the adventure involving Beverly turned out well, I shall find it unforgettable in a most pleasant way.”

“Hannibal . . . There’s your house.” Will led Hannibal to the front door. 

“Won’t you come in and have some tea with me?” said Hannibal. “There’s a bakery that makes the most delightful little cakes. I picked up a tea blend that has richness of flavor without being bitter.”

Will hesitated before he said, “I can’t. The Crawfords are expecting me. Perhaps another time.”

While Hannibal felt disappointed by the refusal, he did get some joy from seeing regret on Will‘s face. “Since you must go, I was wondering if you’ll be coming to the concert on Friday being held by Lady Purnell. The musicians are said to be excellent.” He held Will’s free hand in his and gently caressed the knuckles of his hand with his thumb.

“I believe I will.”

***

“I’m glad that you are not grumbling about going to this concert,” said Sir Robert as they walked into the room where it was being held. “I am trying to foster a relationship with Lady Purnell and it’s hard to do that while trying to explain your absence.” 

“That is because I find concerts enjoyable but not her usual choice of guests at her parties,” said Hannibal. It was an understatement of grand proportions. He found Lady Purnell herself to be dull and unimaginative as were many of her entourage. However, she was the very soul of charm and wit compared to Sir Mason Verger. While his sister Lady Margot was an aloof beauty but polite, he was crude, mercurial and boasted incessantly about the pride he had in his ancestry. Yet due to his wealth and extensive land holdings, his many failings were overlooked, even by Sir Robert. Nobility, thought Hannibal, is not a hereditary matter but a quality that is proven by one’s actions.

Hannibal was beginning to worry that Will was not coming until he saw him walk through the door. Hannibal walked up to him and said, “Will, I’m glad you’ve come. Where are the Crawfords?”

“Mrs. Crawford has caught a cold that’s gotten into her lungs. She’s staying in bed for a few days and the Admiral does not want to leave her side.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. They are a most admirable couple,” said Hannibal.

“You and your puns,” said Will.

“I did not mean to make one. I recently received a letter from Mischa that she, her husband and his family are coming to Bath to visit.”

“Oh, that’s good news. I too will be having a visitor from Lyme . . .”

“Hannibal, we must take our seats,” said Sir Robert.

“Uncle, this is my dear . . .”

“We must go to our seats,” said Sir Robert, not bothering to acknowledge Will‘s presence or allow Hannibal to finish his introduction. 

Hannibal felt horribly embarrassed and his feeling of shame increased when he saw that Will knew he was being snubbed and looked deflated. He noticed that Will had taken care to sit away from them. Hannibal turned to his uncle. “That was horribly rude. Not only is he a dear friend of our tenants and of our relations, he is also my friend. He is also a man who has risked his life to fight for our country with honor. Shame on you, uncle.”

“I don’t understand why you prefer a soldier to royalty,” scoffed Sir Robert as they sat together. “Now, do not scold me further about it or everyone will start to gossip and speculate about why we are arguing.” 

Hannibal could not lose himself in the music as he was wont to do but could only think about seizing the first opportunity to soothe Will’s hurt feelings, mend things between them and spend the rest of the concert sitting closer to each other. With a single snub, his uncle had reversed much of the progress he had made since Will had turned down dancing with him at Uppercross. He could only surmise that Will still believed that he was much like the Hannibal of the past, who would give him up if pressured to do so by his uncle and Lady Du Maurier. 

After the song, there was a small intermission where people were free to mingle. Hannibal noticed that Will was walking towards the exit. Hannibal got up and intercepted him. “Are you leaving so soon?”

“I’m afraid that I’m not in the mood for music tonight. I was expecting singing. I should go before my mood becomes contagious.” 

Hannibal noticed that he was not looking him in the eye but had reverted to looking down and to the side. Across the room, his uncle was busy enjoying the two attentions of two local widows. “I apologize for my uncle’s rudeness. Please do not let it ruin the evening. As you can see, my uncle is being courted by two widows and is bound to enjoy sitting with them and enjoy their flattery. His space will be open and . . .”

“He would probably not be happy that his space was given to someone like me,” said Will. 

“Will, please . . .”

“There is nothing worth staying for.” With that, Will left the concert. 

Hannibal was in a sour mood the rest of the night, unable to enjoy the music nor even the more tolerable attendees‘ company. The next morning, he had little appetite for his usual breakfast to the point even his uncle expressed concern. However, he did not truly know despair until he had bumped into the Admiral during a walk and found out that it was Matthew Brown who would be visiting Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may seem like not such a big deal but Anne Elliot is very keen on noticing if and how Lady Russell, her uncle and her sister Elizabeth greet the man she loves. So an outright snub is very insulting.
> 
> I thought that this would be the last part but the next part should be the last part.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later, there was a knock on the door. A servant opened it to reveal Mischa and Frederick. “I am sorry that I did not write you beforehand but we decided to visit Bath,” said Mischa. “This will be my last great adventure for a good while.”

“It’s so good to see you,” said Hannibal, full of sincerity. Having his uncle as his principle source of companionship had become wearying. “This is the first time you have seen the new house, isn‘t it?”

“Yes,” she said as she and Frederick walked in and settled in the parlor. “It is a very good house but nothing like the estate.”

“Do you need a place to stay?”

“Since Alana and Beverly came along, we went to the White Hart for accommodations,” said Mischa, referring to a high-quality hotel in town. “From your description, I was worried that this house would not be big enough to accommodate all of us and I didn‘t want to impose on you and our uncle when it came to entertaining.”

“Alana and Beverly?” said Hannibal.

“My mother and father thought it would be a good idea for both girls to come and buy their wedding clothes,” said Frederick. “Where is your uncle?”

“He has accepted an invitation to tea from Lady Purnell,” said Hannibal. “I will be sure to tell him that you are in town. Isn’t it rather soon for them to be buying the dresses?”

“The ceremonies are to be in a few months,” said Mischa. “Both Nicholas and Brian are doing well so there’s nothing to wait for. All the parents involved have no interest in extending the engagements while waiting for their fortunes to improve.”

“I am glad that there has been no obstacle due to parental ambitions or cupidity. I would like to see how both of them are.”

“We’re still unpacking and resting from the trip but come Thursday morning and spend the day with us.”

“I shall.”

***

The next morning, Hannibal walked to the hotel where they were staying. After he went to the right apartment, he was surprised that besides the party that had come from Uppercross, Matthew Brown was there as well.

Frederick said, “Yesterday, I was walking along the shops, hoping to find one that sold canes and hats when I saw him walking down the street. So, I invited him to come for a visit.”

Mischa said, “He was such an excellent host that we wanted to return the favor.”

“Hello, Mr. Brown,” said Hannibal. While he could not dispute that he had been an excellent host, Hannibal had not forgotten what he had heard him say to Will that morning.

“Hello, Mr. Lecter,” said Matthew, coolly polite. 

“How are Captain Bernardone and Mr. Tier?”

“They are doing well. Do you mind if we go to the next room and talk?”

“I have no problem with that. We have much to discuss.”

They went to the next room. “I saw our mutual friend yesterday, Will Graham.”

“How is Will?” Hannibal had been walking through the streets and going to plays and concerts that he thought would appeal to Will but it seemed that Will had become a recluse. The only reason he knew Will was still in town was that he had met Mrs. Crawford on the street and she had mentioned that Will had been staying in his room of late.

“He would be better off if you were to leave him alone. You have already shown yourself inconstant. I have served under him for the time that we were at sea. His feelings for you have been strong and the most constant and in their own way, beautiful but alas they are wasted on an unworthy subject. If he could find someone whose feelings matched his own, how he would rise!”

“Of course, this is being said by someone who is completely unbiased and objective, someone who has no desires of his own at play,” said Hannibal rather acidly.

“I am merely his friend but I would be lying if I said I would turn him down if he desired more than friendship from me. In many ways, my friendship has been more constant, more deep than anything you have to offer.”

“Do not imagine that you have an inkling of the depth of my feelings for Will. Do you know what an imago is?”

Matthew frowned. “Randall once showed me a piece of amber with an insect coming out of its cocoon. He told me that it’s the last stage an insect attains during its metamorphosis.” 

“It’s also an image one holds in one’s mind of an ideal,” said Hannibal. “I have been holding an imago of Will in my mind ever since the day I broke my engagement with him. As perfect as it is, it is no substitute for the man himself. I have kept a vision of him in my soul for years even though I had no hope of him ever seeing him again. When he came into my life again, it was like time had reversed itself and the workings of a miracle had begun . . . That the thing that had been broken could reform and become a perfect whole again . . . That this time I could choose a different path . . .”

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of an umbrella’s tip bouncing off a hardwood floor. They turned to see Will standing at the open door, with an umbrella at his feet.

“Will?” said Matthew.

Will picked up his umbrella. “I believe Hannibal and I need to take a walk,” said Will.

“Will . . .” said Matthew. “He’s . . .”

“Matthew, please not now.”

“Where are you two going?” said Mischa as she saw both Will and Hannibal getting ready to go outside. “You both just got here! Alana and Beverly haven‘t come back from shopping!”

“Hannibal said he knew of a bakery that served the most flavorful pastries. I want to taste them for myself,” said Will.

“Be sure to bring back some for the rest of us,” Mischa scolded as the two men left the room.

As they both walked away from the hotel, Hannibal was filled with both excitement and trepidation. He did not know whether this would be the final extinguishment of all his hopes or a resurrection that would rival the phoenix. 

A good distance from the hotel, Will slowed his pace and said in a low voice, “The day you broke the engagement, I felt as if my heart had been torn out of me and that I had been left on the floor to die as my lifeblood stained the floor. Even so, I can not seem to forget you, whether it be standing on the deck of my ship or wandering the streets of Bath. I feel compelled to offer you my heart, as scarred a patchwork as it is, to you again. I have tried in vain to separate myself from thoughts of you, only to find that they are always a part of me, like a shadow that will always be connected to my feet. You and only you are the reason I am here.”

For Hannibal, nothing existed but those words he had just heard. “If that’s true then why did you run from the concert so suddenly?”

“Despite everything I gained during my service, your uncle still did not feel me to be good enough to even acknowledge. I know that you broke the engagement due not only to his poor opinion of me but due to the advice of your friend Lady Du Maurier. Beverly told me that you had turned down other suitable offers because of her influence. I was afraid that their words weighed just as much as they did seven years ago and I did not want to suffer a second disappointment and humiliation. I wondered if the warmth you had showed me these past months were based merely on nostalgia and kindness that is given even to strangers. I wanted to protect myself.”

Hannibal stopped walking and Will stopped and turned to face him. Hannibal said “It is not nostalgia nor pity that compels me to seek your company and it was not my friend’s influence that made me refuse the offers of others, but the fact that none of them were you. Much has changed while you were gone. When I turned you down, I did not do so simply to satisfy others but for the sake of my sister. She was still in school and not even engaged at the time. I was told that if I chose a marriage perceived as reckless, I would ruin her future. But while you were away at sea, she has gotten married to a man of means with kind in-laws and will soon become a mother. It is well past time that I look to my own happiness.”

“And if I asked you to marry me now, what would be your answer?” said Will.

Hannibal’s response was to cradle Will’s face in his hands and kiss him. Hannibal could tell from touching the smoothness of his cheeks that Will had shaved just that morning. Will's lips had remained as soft and welcoming in their warmth as he remembered them. He broke the kiss to see Will slowly open his eyes as if in a daze. Hannibal was about to kiss him again when he heard someone say, "Oh, so that's what's going on!" 

Hannibal and Will turned to see Alana and Beverly, each holding a multitude of bags with Beverly having a knowing smile and Alana looking so embarrassed that she looked as if she wanted to run away.

***

Mischa, of course, approved the match. She had wanted her brother to get married for quite some time. As Will was a Captain with twenty-five thousand pounds to his name, he was wealthier than either Beverly or Alana’s fiances. She had observed the man and found him handsome and charming, and heard about his ability and bravery from the stories told about him over many dinners. She had also noted how deeply affected Hannibal was by his return and knew that a second loss would hurt Hannibal beyond measure. Hers was the opinion that Hannibal cared most about and that it was favorable was a great relief to him. Her husband and in-laws followed her lead.

As for Sir Robert, he was faced with the fact that Hannibal intended to marry Will with or without his approval but that his refusal to approve the marriage would mean a breaking of the bond between him and not only his nephew but damage his relationship with his niece. Facing the loss of his heir with no future heir yet in sight, he managed to talk himself into finding Will acceptable. He, after all, had practice talking himself into fawning over others on much more dubious grounds. Will was now wealthy, respectable and not an unattractive man. While Hannibal would inherit the estate, the heir after Hannibal would be Mischa’s children from a marriage he had fully approved. He decided to make do and put the best face on it. The fact that his current tenants would feel insulted on Will’s behalf also played a part in his acquiescence. 

The only other person whose opinion mattered to Hannibal was Lady Du Maurier, whose friendship he deeply valued. Hannibal and Will drove over to her estate and quietly made their case to her. After they had their say, she said that she told them that as a friend, her only intent was to protect and guard Hannibal from the effects of a reckless decision. She pointed out that she had seen far too many young ladies and gentlemen fall prey to an unreasonable and shallow passion only to suffer the consequences for decades. She could not apologize for her advice at the time but she was ready to acknowledge that they deserved each other and that she believed Will to be sincere in regards to his feelings about Hannibal. Whatever misgivings she had about the dangers of his chosen career, she decided to give her blessing to the matter.

Matthew Brown had been dreadfully devastated by the news. He retreated to Lyme and brooded over the engagement, before announcing that he planned on joining an expedition on a survey barque to Tierra del Fuego, the very tip of South America. Mr. Tier and Captain Bernardone pleaded their case for him to go with them on a much shorter vacation to Europe before he promised himself to a voyage that would likely be five years or more in duration. Mr. Tier promised that at least part of the time would be devoted to birding, especially hawks. 

Finally, there was nothing standing between Hannibal and happiness except the prospect of another war and the inherent danger of his husband’s chosen profession. However, he planned to share those dangers and when the time came, go sailing with him into whatever may come.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMS_Beagle is an example of a survey barque. It's not going to war but mapping out and checking the various qualities of the ocean in the place being surveyed. And yes, the HMS Beagle IS the famous ship that Darwin was on. It is not the one Matthew is thinking of, however. 
> 
> I hope you like the ending as it does diverge quite a bit from the book in order to stay true to the characters. I really wanted Matthew and Hannibal to snark on each other a bit. While Anne and Captain Harville argue about which gender is the most constant when it comes to love, I decided to make it a bit more personal in their case. 
> 
> As there are two men involved (Will and Hannibal), I thought they would be a bit more direct with their feelings due to fewer constraints and expectations about being forward. 
> 
> I decided to keep it very restrained physically in keeping with the overall tone.

**Author's Note:**

> Bedelia's attitude makes sense in a world where women had few options to be independently wealthy. As a widow, she inherited much of her husband's estate and could make decisions regarding her property. To marry again would to place herself AND her money under her new husband's control. 
> 
> Bedelia is not Hannibal's godmother but a respected friend of the family in this story. She is older than Hannibal in this story but not older than she is on the show. Hannibal and Will are around twenty-seven, which is the same age as Anne Elliot in Persuasion. 
> 
> To be sure, I can't completely blame Lady Russell in Persuasion since being a godmother means protecting one's charge like you think her mother would & caution is something to be practiced when the person you care about is nineteen and in love with a penniless man. 
> 
> I used Charm as the title since it shares some of the same connotations as the word Persuasion but also has different connotations as well. 
> 
> I like to think that Mischa is benevolently manipulative, using her mental massaging powers on Chilton for good. She has that in common with her brother though to a lesser degree.
> 
> I shall be adding both Jack & Bella Crawford to the character tags as well as a few others. 
> 
> As for Hannibal's choice of spouse hurting MIscha's marriage prospects, I think it's mentioned in Pride & Prejudice that Lydia running off with Wickham causes her family problems and that's why it's such a big deal that Lydia get married to keep the family honor. While it wouldn't be a "scandal" per se since an actual marriage would've taken place in this case, it would not be considered at all helpful. And I figured that the only person Hannibal would put his preference in marriage aside for is Mischa. 
> 
> http://austenonly.com/2010/01/22/austen-only-emma-season-mrs-churchills-funeral/ illustrated how expensive funerals could be. 
> 
> http://www.songsmyth.com/weddings.html shows that while not as elaborate as today's weddings could be, I imagine there was some expense entailed.


End file.
